Right Here, Beside You
by CosmicInsomniac
Summary: He felt a lot of things, sad, worried, hurt, but most of all, he was scared. How did this feeling come up so sudden? He knew. He remembered everything. Whether it was three days ago or even three years ago, he would never forget that day.


**A/N: My first fanfic :D FINALLY :) Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy the story :) Reviews are helpful whether good or bad (i will accept them :D)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON SPECIAL! This is purely fan-made!**

Right Here, Beside You

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The endless beeping shook his nerves. He hated it. He wanted to cover his ears, hoping he would not hear the sound.

The sound was getting slower.

And yet, he wanted it to continue beeping, for if it were to stop, everything will disappear. His hopes, his dreams, their life, their happiness, their future . . . their. . .

His thoughts paused, then he recalled what he was just thinking. Why did he start thinking about "their"? He was selfish. All he thought about was being the best Pokemon trainer around, how would he make his team stronger, or how would he beat Green. It was rare for him to think about others (excluding pokemon).

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Until he met her. . .

He didn't consider it as "Love at first sight". He has known her for a long time now, at the same time, he never known it was her. All he saw back then was a young blonde-haired boy wearing a straw hat. But once that straw hat was removed, everything changed. That boy he once knew was a young girl, whose long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail. Her smile could brighten up anyone's day (especially his). And her eyes, were the same bright color as her name, Yellow.

That girl, so vibrant, so beautiful, all those wonderful characteristics of hers disappeared in an instant.

There she lay. Her golden hair turned to a dull shade of yellow. Her bright flawless face turned pale and almost white. She was still breathing and yet she looked as if she was lifeless.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He turned to the heart rate monitor. Her pulse was weak, and every second of the day, it got weaker and weaker.

He could barely breathe. He felt an overwhelming rush of emotion traveling up his throat. He felt a lot of things, sad, worried, hurt, but most of all, he was scared.

How did this feeling come up so sudden? He knew. He remembered everything. Whether it was three days ago or even three years ago, he would never forget that day.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

The sound of sirens filled the air. Everybody was rushing out of their houses, like wild Stantlers, to see what was the commotion outside.

_FIRE! FIRE!_

The night sky was colored a shade of orange with streaks of red, yellow and dark blue. Gray clouds of smoke filled the air, and its smell burned the lungs of the citizens.

The Viridian forest was in flames. No one knew who or what caused this; all they knew was that fire was spreading fast, and they had to stop it before it reached the city.

Green, together with Red and Yellow, rushed further to the front of the crowd, to get a clearer view of the fire.

"We have to stop this fire before it reaches Viridian City!" Red screamed over the roar of the flames and commotion of the surrounding crowd.

"it's not just Viridian City. Blue said if this continues, the fire might reach Pallet town as well!", Green screamed back.

"Our Pokemon aren't strong enough to put out this fire!" Yellow screamed. "We need more help!"

Green was in thought. He stroked his chin, and a few seconds later, he said "Okay, I'll contact the gym leaders. Red and Yellow, you guys find other trainers, who are willing to help."

Red and Yellow nodded in agreement and returned to the city to find reinforcements.

After one hour, the gym leaders arrived. Immediately, they brought out their Pokemon and began to wipe out the fire. Other trainers, recruited by Red and Yellow, stood beside them commanding their water Pokemon to use "Water Gun" or "Hydro Pump".

Every person's effort was a big help in putting out the fire. At the break of dawn, the fire was completely extinguished.

The Viridian forest, once abundant, beautiful and a home to many rare Pokemon, was now a dull death valley.

The once green leaves were now in ashes on the bare ground. The trees that were once sturdy were now like charcoal, delicate and bent. All it's beauty disappeared in just one wildfire.

Although no person was hurt many Pokemon, who lived in the forest were. The ambulance sirens continued to fill the air. Dozens of Nurse Joys arrived carrying stretchers to carry the Pokemon in. A crowd gathered around the horrifying scene.

The Viridian City's Nurse Joy confronted Green, Red, Yellow, together with the other gym leaders and said "There are too much injured Pokemon. We can't occupy them all in the Pokemon Center."

"Can't you bring them to another Pokemon Center?" Green asked.

"The next Pokemon Center is in the next city. If we bring them there, they might not make it in time." Nurse Joy replied.

"Darn it! We can't just leave the rest of the injured Pokemon to die! It's not the right thing to do!" Red screamed.

"We're sorry we can't do anything to help." Misty said. The gym leaders felt useless at that moment. They had a duty to not only protect their respected cities, but to also protect Pokemon, no matter what circumstance.

"Um."

There was a moment of silence, then all heads turned to Yellow's direction. "Maybe I could help. I am known as the Healer after all. Maybe I can use my power to heal the other Injured Pokemon."

Nobody said a word, and then Red broke the silence. "No, you can't"

Yellow's eyes widened. "Yes I can. What makes you think I can't?"

"Yellow, if you do this, it could exhaust your power. And when you use your power you fall asleep. If you do this, you might never wake up."

"I can handle my power, Red. I'm stronger now."

"You could risk your life!" his voice rose.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take!"

"it's not right to risk your life to save the Pokemon!"

"it's better to risk one life than dozens of lives!"

"ENOUGH!"

Red and Yellow stopped fighting and turned to the direction of Green's voice.

"Fighting is going to bring you nowhere! What is important now is that we find a way to save the rest of the injured Pokemon." He turned to Yellow "Yellow, go ahead and use your powers."

"But—"

"Yellow is right. Red." Green interrupted. "It's better if we use her healing powers than to risk losing dozens of lives. We have to prioritize the injured Pokemon for now and there's no other option, so please understand."

Red remained silent. Green was right, the Pokemon were more important right now. But he didn't want to risk Yellow's life as well, the though of it scared him. And that was all he could do, worry and look at Yellow slowly putting her life in danger. And it hurts him to see someone so important to him disappear slowly.

Yellow began to treat the Pokemon. She knelt down and put her had close to its chest, and while she shut her eyes tight to concentrate, a bright light appeared. It was warm, and very overwhelming, everyone in the crowd could feel it. And once that light disappeared, the Pokemon would regain its strength again. Who knew it was that powerful.

She did this several times. After half an hour, all the remaining injured Pokemon were all better and standing on their feet once more.

Yellow wiped the sweat dripping from her forehead and gave out a loud sigh. She was exhausted (as expected), but at the same time she felt a sense of relief and happiness, happy that she was able to save the lives of many Pokemon.

"Are you okay Yellow?"

Yellow looked up to see Red bending down behind her. "Yeah. I'm just glad I was able to cure all the Pokemon."

Red knelt down beside her and carefully examined her face. "Are you sure you're okay? You're swooning."

She did feel a little light-headed, but regardless, she replied "No. its all right, I'm—" just before she could finish her sentence, she lost consciousness and collapsed on Red's lap.

His heart stopped, his entire body began to shake, not out of shock but out of fear. He feared that he lost her, that his worst nightmare was coming true.

He called her name, "Yellow?" There was no response. "Yellow? YELLOW!" his voice grew louder and louder after every call. He felt tears pricking his eyes. He shook his head, "no . . .". He wouldn't accept it, he didn't want to believe that he was losing her.

"YELLOW!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He looked at her. Her breathing was heavy, her hands tightly clutched to the sheets of the bed, and it was as if every breeze of air that touch her skin- even the slightest touch- hurt her like a punch in the gut.

She was in pain. He knew. He felt it, like he had a six sense. He felt useless, like a Magikarp flopping on dry land. At that moment he wished he should have been a doctor rather than travel. If only he knew earlier that he was going to fall in love.

Love.

He was in love with Yellow. He realized that for a long time now, sure, but he never had the courage to actually say it to her. And now she might be about to leave him without even knowing how he felt.

He was swimming in a pool of regret. First, he should have been a doctor, and now he should have confessed to yellow earlier, and then. . .

The Butterfree garden.

Oh, how she wanted to go there, for she loved Butterfrees (just like she loved her own). He was planning to take her, as a surprise on her sixteenth birthday. Just the two of them, watching the Butterfrees as they leave a trail of silver lining across the night sky. It would be a magical moment that might never happen at all.

He bowed his head and placed his hands on his lap, clenching them until they turned white. He wanted this nightmare to end. He wanted the alarm to ring so he could wake up to his own room with Pika by his side. But this was no dream; this was reality. And oh, how much he hated it.

"R-red"

He looked up and he saw Yellow with her eyes half-open. The first time she woke up since the Viridian incident.

"I'm here Yellow. I'm here." He reached out and held her hand. It was cold. He held it tighter, hoping that his body heat could pass on to her.

But it remained cold.

"Red, I . . . I,"

Her frail voice pained him like poison jab to the gut. He couldn't stand seeing Yellow like this.

"Don't talk. You need to save your energy." He forced himself to say. He didn't want to talk to her like this. He wanted to talk to that healthy, lively and breathtaking Yellow he's always known. If he would talk to her like this, he would breakdown, miserably.

"No. I want to say it before I fall asleep again"

_And never wake up,_ was what he thought. And it scared him to the bone.

"Thank you."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I said . . . thank you." She repeated. "Thank you for helping . . . during the Viridian forest fire."

" I didn't do anything"

"Yes you did. You helped save Viridian City and Pallet town from destruction. You . . ." she paused to breathe. "You helped the gym leaders in putting out the fire. You-"

"But I was never of help to you." He interrupted her.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

There was a moment of silence.

"Look at you, Yellow. You have been in bed for almost 3 days now. And nothing has changed." He snapped, bowing his head once more. "You never got better. Instead your health is getting worse and worse everyday. And what am I doing? I'm just sitting here watching you in pain and I can't do anything to make you feel well again. And I feel so useless, unable to do anything! An-"

"You're wrong."

He turned back to Yellow, but there was something different this time when he heard her. She may still look weak and pale, but there was something in her voice that made her seem strong again. It was a side Red has seen before, except it was usually directed to a villain rather than him.

"You did help me." She said. "You were here beside me. S-sure you didn't do anything to make me better, but you're presence was all that mattered." Her lips curved into a small smile. "And . . . that was enough to make me know that you cared for me. And I am so happy for that."

"Yellow," Was all he said. How could she say those to a guy like him? He was weak, selfish, and helpless. He felt like he didn't deserve all those things she said.

Yellow closed her eyes. 'I promise I will get better, so that I can hang out with you and the other trainers, and,"

He remained silent, waiting for her reply.

"And once I'm better," she looked at him, "we can both go to the Butterfree garden together!"

His eyes widened. It was as if she was reading his heart. It was as if she knew him from inside and out. Like she knew what he wanted. He clutched his chest. He never felt this way before. It was light but at the same time heavy, he felt happy but in grief, and then he felt something. Something wet trickling down his cheek. He touched it and saw that it was . . .

A tear?

He was crying without even noticing it. He placed his hands on his face and began to sob. It was a huge burst emotion that was bundled up inside him for so long. Eventually it had to be let out. He didn't stop, he knew he had to let it all out. He just knew. And for some reason, he found some happiness in it too.

At that moment, he knew that he had to say it. Not before its too late, but because he felt like saying it. Tears still rolled down his cheeks but he managed to calm himself down, then, with a hoarse voice, out of nowhere he said

"I love you, Yellow"

But she was already fast asleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

**A/N: So yeah that's the end :) ok ok i know it's sad but i was sick when I thought about this story. . .**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it :) Comments and reviews :D THANK YOU :)**


End file.
